This invention relates to mixing apparatus for mixing products contained within a generally flattened flexible package.
The mixing of products contained within a flexible package has long been realized to have a number of advantages, particularly where the products are toxic or react with the atmosphere, and various devices have been suggested to reduce the hand labor involved and to provide better mixing. For example, a simple hand roller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,670, while more complicated devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,543,966 and 3,722,833. However, such devices are less effective than is desirable, in that they do not provide the desired degree of mixing within a short time period.